


why not?

by harleyhearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Maria is a good friend and mom and also a babe, Maria takes no shit, Meet-Cute, Mention of Past Abuse, Written for a Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: If this was any other situation she’d been in before, Carol wouldn’t have hesitated for a moment in doing something.But this is new. Very new.(written for a tumblr writing challenge with the prompt "can i borrow this?")





	why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gays!! I'm back!! And I finally finished this work. I usually talk for ages in these notes, but thought I would try and make it look neat (or something) so here are some bullet points I guess?:
> 
> 1) This was written for a marvel writing challenge on tumblr (as said in the summary lmao) where I chose the dialogue prompt "Can I borrow this?" The line is actually not explicitly said, but almost. Still counts, right?
> 
> 2) Only warning is the mention of an abusive childhood in the beginning
> 
> 3) Really just learned Valkyrie's actual name is Brunnhilde when writing this, my dumbass energy jumping out
> 
> 4) As always, English is not my first language, so please tell me whenever I made a typo, probably missed some when I proofread
> 
> 5) My baby Elijah gave me the idea of the neighbors au and they beta read this for me!!! What an angel!!!
> 
> That's all I think? Hope you all enjoy!!

If there's anything Carol prides herself in, it’s that she never hesitates.

All her life, if there was something she wanted, she had all the means to take it.

And God help anyone who told her she couldn’t.

That’s what Maria always says.

Carol supposes growing up with an abusive father helped that attitude take form.

When she moved in to her small town flat, a box filled sports trophies and medals was brought along with her.

Carol’s done everything, karate, racing, track, you name it. 

She enjoyed sports, she really did, but she’s not afraid to admit some activities were done solely to piss her father off.

She was so successful that he eventually left, almost from the face of the earth.

Good riddance.

Not exactly a healthy childhood, she knows, Maria reminds her, but she learned how to fend for herself.

So, if this was any other situation she’d been in before, she wouldn’t have hesitated for a moment in doing something.

But this is new. Very new.

You see, there’s a woman moving into the flat across the hall from Carol’s. And she’s gorgeous.

As previously explained, Carol had an unusual childhood, which made her a tad bit preoccupied. So she’s never had time for silly crushes.

Not that this is a crush, or anything.

Who says Carol can’t admire another woman’s long, dark hair and graceful figure from afar?

Okay, maybe she stares a bit too much whenever her new neighbor’s in the elevator.

If she was 17, she would’ve gone up and kissed her without hesitation, with her dad watching, probably.

But she’s an adult, she can’t just go up and kiss someone.

As much as she hated any authority figures, harassment isn’t something Carol wants on her conscience. Prison time isn’t really an appealing thought, either.

Conclusion is that Carol doesn’t know what to do.

And when she doesn’t know what to do, she tries to ignore whatever’s hanging over her head, hoping it’ll magically resolve itself.

That, of course, isn’t the case today.

Today, Maria and her daughter, Monica - or Lieutenant Trouble, as Carol likes to call her - coming over, and her best friend told her Monica wants to bake.

Problem is, Carol doesn’t have a mixing bowl.

Monica knows Carol can’t deny her anything, because she told her to take what she wants when she wants it.

Damn her and her morals.

She ultimately decides to slip on her coat and shoes in a hurry, an hour before they arrive, but she comes to a halt in the hallway.

In front of previously mentioned new neighbor Gorgeous’ door are three boxes.

One's labeled KITCHEN.

It happens to be open.

In it, there happens to be a mixing bowl.

Carol realises she’s been staring too long when neighbor Gorgeous herself steps out of the already open door.

Well, this is weird.

They look at each other until neighbor Gorgeous, thank god, decides to initiate the first word, “Uh, hi.”

Carol takes a minute,

“Hey!”

Silence. She shakes her head, get yourself together for God’s sake.

“I’m sorry.”

Neighbor Gorgeous lifts one delicate eyebrow.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I was staring. It was weird. Sorry”

Luckily, she’s met with a chuckle, and lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“A bit, yeah.” Neighbor Gorgeous replies, but with a polite smile, “Don’t worry about it, though.”

Carol can’t help but smile back, and they stand there for a second before she realises she needs to behave like a normal human being, “I’m Carol.”

The shorter woman takes her outstretched hand, “Brunnhilde.”

Carol can’t do much else than nod, think about how deep and brown her eyes are, and damn it, maybe this is what a crush feels like.

Once again, neighbor Gor- uh, Brunnhilde takes the lead in the conversation, “You’re across the hall, right?”

Carol nods eagerly. “Yeah! Been here a few years, so,” she pauses, wonders to herself where she’s going with this, “So! I mean, if you need help with anything, let me know.”

Lame.

She tries to play it of casual. It’s not working.

Brunnhilde chuckles again though, so she’s not doing terrible, right?

“Will do.”

It seems like the natural conclusion to their conversation, but Carol can’t not think about the mixing bowl.

Wouldn’t it be weird to ask?

She shakes her head at herself, again, cause she might as well go for it, “Okay, this is going to sound weird. Sorry. The reason I was staring was because I saw your kitchen box, and it has a mixing bowl.”

Brunnhilde tilts her head a bit to the side, which Carol doesn’t know what to make of, but carries on nonetheless, “Basically, my best friend and her daughter is coming here in like, an hour, she’s a force to be reckoned with. She wants to bake and I don’t have a mixing bowl. Can I possibly, maybe, borrow yours?”

Carol feels a bit out of breath.

Brunnhilde smiles, wider than the first one Carol was given out of politeness, and nods, “This is a hell of a first meeting, you know.”

She then bends down and stands once, bowl in hand, holding it for Carol to take.

“I know you’ll think this is overdramatic, but you just saved my life. Really.” she turns it in her hands, feeling awkward.

Out of all things to say to her crush, this is possibly the dumbest.

At least she’s saved herself some money.

“Don’t worry about it.” Brunnhilde laughs, “Good luck.”

She’s already starting to pick up the remaining boxes, resuming her tasks, so Carol begins her return to her flat again, “Thank you!”

Once inside, she doesn’t know if she’s relieved or panicked.

Maybe both.

But she definitely doesn’t want to ponder about what Brunnhilde thinks of her now, so she pushes all that anxiety aside and lets out a breath.

Time to bake.

…

Activities with Lieutenant Trouble always end in chaos, but Carol loves it, really.

She is currently pouring up coffee for her best friend, watching Monica zoom back and forth between the fridge and the bowl.

Carol hasn’t told them it’s borrowed cause that would be ridiculous.

She hasn’t told Maria about her newly realized crush, either.

As previously mentioned, Carol’s always had her attitude.

And well, she can only imagine the teasing she would have to endure if she told Maria about this issue.

But as Carol ponders over the way her new neighbour smiled at her, Maria raises an eyebrow, “What are you thinking about?”

She looks at her best friend dumbfounded.

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie.”

“It’s not!”

“Is so.”

Carol sputters but quickly find herself defeated. Maria laughs, her eyes turning soft.

“You never tell me anything. Secrets are fine, if it really is private, it’s fine,” she pauses, checking on Monica to make sure she isn’t currently burning down the flat, “But if something's bothering you, I might be able to help, you know.”

Carol thinks about her words and shrugs.

She loves Maria, but kind of hates  her logic sometimes.

“My new neighbor’s pretty cute.” Carol says, scratching the back of her neck.

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

Maria looks at her for a moment, before chuckling, turning to her daughter, “Mon?”

The tiny girl turns around, her big dark eyes still excited, holding a whisk in her left hand, “Yeah, Mom?”

“What’s a nice thing to do for someone you really like, you think?”

Carol’s eyes widen, ready to object to whatever Maria’s trying to do, but Lieutenant Trouble beats her to it, “Really like?”

Maria nods.

Monica gestures to the chaos behind her with a sort of self-satisfied smile, “Bake for them. Duh.”

Her best friend laughs and smiles widely at her daughter before turning back to Carol, who’s looking at her like she’s crazy.

“I’m not going to bake for her.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I’ve literally only talked to her once.”

“And?”   
Carol has to think of a reason that Maria won’t immediately shoot down.

“I don’t know anything about her.”

“And?”

“I don’t even know if she’s into women.”

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try, will you?”

Carol slouches in her seat.

She can’t really argue with that, admittedly.

Looking at Maria’s all-knowing smile once more, she admits defeat, “Trouble, you think we can make another batch of cupcakes?”

…

Carol’s been staring at this damned door for more than 5 minutes, she reckons.

She’s tripping.

Constantly turning her back on it and regretting it.

Monica gave her a tin for the cupcakes, possibly the largest and most glittery tin Carol’s ever seen.

She’s already feeling stupid and the door isn’t even open.

Maria’s right. She’s always right.

And Carol tells herself she can do this, because she says so, and Lieutenant Trouble says so.

That must mean something, right?

Brunnhilde was very friendly.

If she’s straight, Carol can play it off as a platonic thank you. Maybe.

Maria and Monica bake for her all the time.

Just as Carol’s brain makes up its mind, lifting her hand to knock, the door opens up and she’s faced with the shorter woman once more.

Last time her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, but now it’s let down, soft curls framing her face.

Brunnhilde’s eyes widen.

Carol’s does too.

Well, this is weird. Even weirder than the last time, well done.

Then her eyebrows furrow slightly, a startled expression painting her features, and Carol panics.

“Hi! Uhm, oh god, sorry, I’m really sorry.”

She closes her eyes, shaking her head at herself, waiting for the restraining order Brunnhilde must already be filing for in her mind.

“Once again, I’m not sure what you’re apologising for, but I’m sure it’s fine.” her warm voice laughs, and Carol instantly relaxes.

“For being weird.” she replies, cause it should be obvious. “I should’ve knocked.”

“I mean, yeah. I don’t know. Maybe my door’s just fascinating.” Brunnhilde shrugging, and Carol swears her lips form into a smirk.

She shrugs helplessly.

“I wanted to give you this,” Carol talks rapidly, returning the mixing bowl and then handing the tin over, “And this. As a thank you.”

Brunnhilde smiles again, softer this time around, and Carol almost wants to let out a sigh.

She discards the bowl on the floor to open the tin. Then looks up at her with an amazed look, almost like her eyes are sparkling.

“Cupcakes?”

“My best friend, her daughter, she baked them.” Carol said, her brain desperately trying to catch up with her, “I helped her, and, well, I thought you might wanna try them.”

Brunnhilde’s smile grows wider.

“That’s very sweet of you.”

Carol could almost blush.

“Thank you, and I mean, the bowl was no big deal, honestly. You didn’t have to do this.” she continues, chuckling again. “I’m not complaining, though.”

“Well, it saved my evening, so it meant a lot. Which sounds stupid. I wanted to give them as an apology for being weird, as well.” Carol hurried out, pausing to scrunch her nose a bit, “Maybe I apologise too much.”

Brunnhilde instantly nods. “You really do.”

She puts back the lid on the baked goods and looks up at Carol with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes almost look… mischievous?

Carol’s definitely imagining things by now.

“And you’re a bit weird, but I don’t mind it. I’ve never had a cute girl bake for me before.”

Carol has to blink.

Swallow the statement and chew on it for a moment.

Neighbor Gorgeous thinks she’s cute?

Maybe she’s not imagining things. Or maybe she’s in a coma.

She almost wants to pinch herself, but Brunnhilde tilts her head, looking at her curiously, “You still with me?”

So Carol widens her eyes once more, nodding rapidly, searching for words before saying an internal ‘fuck it’ and opening her mouth, “You think I’m cute?”

Brunnhilde laughs brightly.

“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it, would I?”

Obviously.

Kind of sounds like something Carol herself would say, if she’s being honest.

“I guess so. I mean, seems logical.” she ends up replying, nodding for no reason.

She’s still behaving like an idiot in her own mind.

But scolding herself is no good when she might actually have a shot with her crush, who’s still looking at her curiously, but with a now permanent smile and hands fiddling in her jean pocket.

“Would you be weirded out if I asked for your number?” Brunnhilde asks, straight to the point.

Her stomach warms up and she can’t help but smile at the gorgeous woman, liking her even more now than before, if that’s at all possible.

“Oh my god, no.” Carol replies quickly, as if her life depended on it, “I’m thrilled.”

And when Brunnhilde hands her her phone, she takes it without hesitation.


End file.
